Cowboys and Quidditch
by D'quer Jyi-Weil
Summary: A match. A win. The spoils. Hermione reveals a secret desire.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. 

**A/N:**For Destiny

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Hermione. It's not going to be that bad," Ginny chided, pulling a pair of fingerless glozes onto her hands. "It's just for fun."

"It's just for fun but at a high consequence," Hermione answered, shivering in her robes. The broom was slippery in her hands. She didn't really want to do this.

"You just have to wear whatever the boys want you to – at least, if they win. It won't be too bad. And Hermione, don't take any offense to this, but you probably won't be the one they pick on. Lavender and Parvati are on the team this time."

"Won't be? So you think we're going to loose." The broom became more slippery in her hands. "It's because I'm playing Keeper isn't it?"

"No. It's because Harry is the seeker for the boys. I have about half a chance of out-flying him." The youngest Weasley grinned and dragged Hermione towards the Quidditch pitch. "Don't worry so much. This is going to be fun."

Hermione let herself be lead towards the pitch, clutching her broom for dear life. She had never been too good at flying. But she sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. This Quidditch match was Gryffindor's November "Battle of the Sexes." If only it have been a trivia game or some sort of grueling puzzle. But a Quidditch match? She sighed again. And why did it have to be a Quidditch match with this particular punishment for the loosing team? A fashion show of the other teams choice in which individuals could be singled out and forced to wear the outfit of choice. Oh, this was going to be disasterous.

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were waiting for them along with Lavender and Parvati. With Ginny and herself, there would be seven players (half of the traditional Quidditch team.) The first three girls would be Chasers, Lavender and Parvati the Beaters, Ginny the Seeker, and Hermione would be the Keeper. She sighed again at the thought. She would be getting hit with the Quaffle, and knowing Lavender and Parvati, a bludger or two. And she was not very good on a broom.

The boys waited on the opposite side of the pitch. Harry, of course, would be Seeker and Ron would be Keeper. Dean, Seamus, and Neville would be Chasers and the Weasley twins would be the Beaters.

The exchange of niceties was all a blur to Hermione. She barely comprehended the one-Bludger rule for safety and only got on her broom when Ginny jabbed her in the ribs. To be quite honest, she wasn't nervous – she was just completed wrapped up in one of the other players. She's always admired him and gone a bit queasy when he stepped onto the Quidditch field, but she had never imagined what it would feel like to stand on the field with him. She had never even come close to imagining.

"Hermione, don't grip to broom so hard." She looked down at her white knuckles and with a soft laugh, loosened her grip. "A little nervous?"

Hermione just shook her head and tossed a few loose strands of hair back. "Just catch the snitch soon?"

Ginny nodded in agreement and the two girls soared into the air – Hermione to the goals and Ginny far about the Pitch. In a quick glance, Hermione had found Harry and a small smile crept over her lips. This challenge was worth it only for feeling that rush. It was something she had never felt before… ever. And she wanted it to come again. She wanted it to stay.

She was so lost in her thoughts of emotions that she didn't hear Lee Jordan blow the whistle and release the balls. Before she knew it, somehow Dean had managed to throw a Quaffle through one of the hoops. "Wake up, Hermione!" Katie yelled, grabbing the red ball and speeding towards the other end of the pitch.

"Oi! Hermione!" One of the twins shouted. She glanced up and dodged a Bludger by a fraction of a centimeter.

"Why'd you warn me?"

"Because one of those girls accidentally sent it your way."

"Thanks er…

"George."

The remaining minutes of the match passed in pretty much the same way. Hermione dodged Bludgers and let in the few shots the boys managed to get off. The girls scored more, but the game still lay in Ginny's hands. It was a toss up, until the speeding ball of gold rested just out side of Hermione's line of vision. "GIN!" she called, not caring that she got Harry's attention as well. "Over here!" And in an instant, both seekers were locked onto their target, zooming around the pitch. Most of the inexperienced players stopped to watch. Katie and Alicia scored a few more goals and Fred and George managed to keep the Bludgers away from the stationary players.

Hermione couldn't keep her eyes on Ginny. She only hoped that the redhead could beat out Harry. And her stomach did a back flip when Ginny shot up from a dive, hand clutching a struggling Snitch.

A victorious whoop emitted from the girls team. "Hurry up George! Catch that Bludger! Katie, can you toss me that Quaffle? Gin! The Snitch!"

"Why are you guys in a such a hurry?" Harry laughed, setting down smoothly.

"Well, you see… we didn't exactly-"

"Get permission from Madame Hooch," Fred finished. "All in? Alright, let's go."

As the twins disappeared, the rest of the players touched down, amused by the twins' antics. "Nice catch, Ginny" rang through the girls' team as the boys grumbled about having to dress at the girls' mercy.

Hermione didn't say much of anything. She was trying to memorize the emotion, as she had been the entire game. She tried to, but didn't know if she would remember. "Meet you boys in the Common Room at midnight! C'mon Hermione!" Ginny dragged her out of her reverie and thrust her into the middle of the celebration. "It wasn't so bad was it?"

"No," Hermione laughed, tucking her newfound secret deep within her soul. She would pull it out later to look at and admire, but now was a time to share with her friends, not dwell her in thoughts. "It was actually quite fun. And that catch! Amazing!"

"Well, I wouldn't have seen it if it hadn't been for you."

"You're just trying to be modest. I know that you…."

Her words were lost in the rising chatter. Needless to say, the girls were a bit more excited for the spoils of the win than for the actual victory.

**0.o.0**

The humiliation of the boys was well underway. Fred and George had been made to dress like ballerinas, and Neville was forced to dress like Professor Trelawney. The girls had thought up many more, giggling over butter beer and their choices. Then Katie had pegged George to dress like fireman, admitting in a whisper to the others that she had always wanted to date a fireman. He had come out in the yellow and grey pants with the yellow suspenders, a white, tight-fitting undershirt, the jacket slung over his shoulder. It was no surprise to anyone that he came right over, lifted Katie up, and then set her on his lap. "I'm done for the night girls," he said with a smile, slipping his arms around Katie's waist. "Now, do you have a fire I could put out?" As she giggled an answer, she put her wand away and was content to spend the rest of the night on George's lap.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm not done embarrassing these blokes," Ginny retorted, picking her next victim. "Ron, I want you to look like Princess Guinevere – hair and all." She nudged Hermione, and the older witch quickly conjured up Ginny's request.

"Katie, are you sure you're done? Without you, Hermione will be doing all the conjuring," Lavender asked, receiving a scalding look from both George and Katie.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," Hermione answered, finishing Ginny's request. But her eyes never left Harry. He had not yet been made to dress up as anything. The girls had been having too much fun with the other boys. In truth, some of them were a bit afraid of making a request for Harry. He laughed with the other boys and guzzled down a few butter beers. Since the beginning of the night, he was becoming more and more handsome in her eyes. Every move he made fascinated her, and she didn't really know why. It made no sense… no sense at all, but that was part of the reason she found herself trusting it.

Ron made his entrance and had everyone rolling on the floor laughing. Shocks of his red hair stuck out from beneath the long blonde wig, and the front of the dress cut down rather low. Amidst the laugher, he managed to point out that Harry hadn't been made to do anything yet. As everyone agreed, Harry was pushed and shoved to the center of the room.

Being a good sport, he welcomed suggestions. "Alright ladies, what would you like to see me as?" After watching everyone else be humiliated, he had gained a bit more confidence than usual, making it easy for him to laugh and joke and, ultimately, pick which outfit he desired.

"Clown!"

"Hobo!"

"Dracula"

"Oooo… he'd be a sexy Dracula."

"Lavender!"

"What?"

"A doctor."

"What about one of those guys who fight vampires?'

"Yeah! In a leather jacket and…" The chorus of girls' voices rattled on and on. Even with his new confidence, Harry's cheeks reddened as they discussed how nice his arse would look in a waiter's costume.

"What about a cowboy?" Everyone turned to look at Hermione.

"That's a stupid idea, Hermione. We want something-"

"No, let her go on," Harry interrupted, watching Hermione curiously.

In response, she smirked and conjured her outfit behind the dressing screen. "Go put it on," she prodded, sharing a small smiling with him.

"You want us to leave you two alone?" Seamus joked, jabbing his fellows in the sides.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Harry answered from behind the screen. "Hermione you for… never mind. I get it." As they waited, the chatter rose again, but Hermione just stared at the screen, her breath caught in her throat. Why had she done that? Why did she… "Hey, 'mione! Will you come back here?"

"Ooooo," Lavender squealed. The rest of the group took up the teasing and they pushed a blushing Hermione behind the screen.

"Hi Harry," she whispered, not looking up.

"It's ok, 'mione. You can look."

"I don't wa-"

"Of course you do."

"Well, you probably don't want me to. It was just-"

"Of course I do. What do you think I called you back here?"

Her blush deepening, Hermione slowly lifted her eyes. Tight fitting, straight jeans covered with dark brown leather chaps clasped with a huge belt sporting a large silver belt buckle… his hands were jammed casually into the pockets and she followed the line of his arms up. The skin over his arms, chest, and stomach was perfect. It clung to him, stretching over muscles from Quidditch, shining in the pale light. A hat matching the chaps was pulled down over his face and his scar. "Howdy, ma'm," he said, in a bad Southern drawl.

Hermione really could speak. After a moment, he pulled her towards him and she tried to stop him but found her hands on his perfect skin. "You're trembling," he murmured. "Hermione, are you scared of me?"

"N-n-no, just nervous… a little."

"Me too." He lifted one of her hands and placed it over his heart. "See how fast my heart's beating?" She let out a little laugh and, feeling very weak, rested her forehead on his chest. He slipped his arms around her and whispered, "I didn't know you liked cowboys."

"I didn't either."

"Well, maybe you and I will go for a ride sometime."

"I'd rather not."

"Why not? I though-"

She placed her fingers on his lips. "It's not that I don't want to go riding with you. It's just… well, you know what they say…"

"What?"

She smiled coyly, meeting his eyes assertively. "Save a horse. Ride a cowboy."


End file.
